Someone to Understand
by Chrislovercharmed
Summary: A oneshot brotherly futurefic. Piper dies and the brothers realize that the one who understands has always been there. Tearjerker, so be warned. Chris22, Wyatt24


He couldn't take it anymore. All those people standing around, talking and laughing. What could possibly be funny after what had happened? Just thinking about it made tears spring to his eyes. He ran up the stairs so no one could see them fall.  
  
"Chris, honey, wait!" Paige attempted to follow him, but was held back by Wyatt.  
  
"Let me talk to him." Paige nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks. Wyatt gave her a hug before going after his brother.  
  
Chris lay on his bed holding a picture in his hand. It was one of him, Wyatt, their parents, Phoebe and Paige at P3 when alternate him went to the past to save Wyatt. He, of course, remembered none of it, but was told about it when he found the picture a year earlier. He half-smiled when he saw himself playing with baby Wyatt and his mom sitting next to him, smiling and looking at them, not the camera. Until memories of the previous day ran through his head. Sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge, hearing his mom's cry and orbing to the Manor only to find her on the floor, dead.  
  
'He dropped to his knees in disbelief, then crawled to her, put her head in his lap, and cried as he rocked back and forth. Wyatt, Leo, and Paige orbed in, not knowing they were too late. When Leo saw his wife he too fell to his knees. He started crying and Paige went over to him. She kneeled next him, beginning to cry as well. Only Wyatt remained unmoving, until a particularly loud sob directed all their attention to Chris. Wyatt quickly went to him, as did Paige and Leo. Wyatt kneeled with the rest of them as they hugged and cried. Leo and Chris were sobbing loudly, while several tears spilled down Paige and Wyatt's cheeks. Chris held his mother, oblivious to everything else, saying one thing over and over again: "I love you Mom."'  
  
His reminiscing was interrupted by a loud knock on his door. Knowing who it was, as only one person ever knocked that loud, he turned to face the wall and said, "Leave me alone, Wyatt." As usual, Wyatt ignored him and came right in. He sat on Chris' bed and thought about what to say. He knew Chris was crying, and he knew how much he missed their mom. But what do you say to your little brother after something like that?  
  
He slapped himself mentally. 'You know exactly how he feels, you idiot! You both lost your mom. Show him that you're there for him and you understand.'  
  
"Chris, I know how hard this is. I know how terrible you feel, like everything's wrong without her, and nothing will ever be the same. Maybe that's true, I don't know, but I do know that everything is going to be al- " Chris turned around and glared at him, shutting him up.  
  
"Don't say that. Don't say that it's all going to be all right because it's not. It never will. Don't you get it? She's gone, Wyatt! She's never coming back. Our mother is DEAD! Does that mean a thing to you? Don't you care?" Pain was etched on Wyatt's features and his eyes shone with grief.  
  
"Chris, God, of course I care! She was my mother, I miss her too! I can't believe she's gone, and I'm terrified of the fact that she isn't coming back. And I'm absolutely petrified of the thought of living without her. I care so much it hurts, I wish so much that I could bring her back for all of us. But I can't. I wish somehow we could switch places so that it would have been me because everyone here needs her so badly, and there's nothing I can do and I feel so helpless..." He trailed off and finally let his tears fall.  
  
Chris was completely shocked. Wyatt wished it'd been him? He had been so caught up in his own grief, he hadn't even known...  
  
"Man, Wyatt, I didn't know..."  
  
He sat up and pulled his brother into a hug, which he gratefully returned. They held each other and cried. They cried for a lost mother, friend, wife, sister, and daughter, they cried for that which was lost, but they held onto to what they had gained: someone who understood. 


End file.
